1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The importance of flat panel display devices has recently increased with the growth of multimedia. Various types of flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic light emitting devices have been put to practical use.
Out of the flat panel display devices, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image, a backlight unit providing the liquid crystal display panel with light, and a driving circuit driving the liquid crystal display panel. The driving circuit includes a driving integrated circuit, and a flexible connecting film on which the driving integrated circuit is mounted. The flexible connecting film is electrically connected to the liquid crystal display panel.
The flexible connecting film may be bent along the side of the liquid crystal display device due to physical properties of the flexible connecting film. In this case, the flexible connecting film may project toward the rear of the liquid crystal display device. Further, the projected flexible connecting film may be easily exposed to external force.